Święta u Gallagherów
by thortilla
Summary: Ian spędza święta ze swoją rodziną, wciąż wymieniając smsy z Mickeyem, kiedy ten postanawia go zaskoczyć.


**Historia dzieje się jakoś w połowie sezonu trzeciego. Przed akcją z Terrym, więc pora roku może się nie zgadzać, ale nie chciałam dawać tego po czwartym sezonie, bo nie potrafiłabym zająć się Ianem w trakcie jego choroby. Ilość fanficów Shameless jest bardzo uboga, prawie znikoma, a nawet jak lubię czytać angielskie, to czasami brakuje mi czegoś po polsku. Zaczynam też trochę rozumieć dlaczego polskich ficów jest tak mało. Otóż, potwornie ciężko jest być Mickeyem bez jego "fuck" zamieniając to na Nasze polskie odpowiedniki. Od razu gorzej to brzmi, a i nie raz miałam ochotę wstawić tam coś po angielsku, bo żadne polskie słówko mi nie pasowało, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułam tego, aż tak bardzo i uda mi się jakoś przerwać mój maksymalny urlop od pisania. **

Święta w rodzinie Gallagherów zazwyczaj nie różniły się od tych, obchodzonych przez normalne rodziny. Poza ubraną już choinką, którą Lip z Ianem ukradli z parku w centrum Chicago i przewieźli ją na dachu auta pożyczonego od Keva. Nikt w tej okolicy nie uzna tego za coś nadzwyczajnego, więc uniknęli zaciekawionych spojrzeń sąsiadów z South Side. W końcu zbliżały się święta, a każdy chciał je spędzić tak, jak należy, dążąc do tego tak, jak potrafił. Na stole można było znaleźć tonę niepasującego do świąt jedzenia, na które Fiona akurat znalazła kupony i kupiła za pół darmo, jak mrożona pizza, czy przeterminowany budyń w proszku. Pod drzwiami stał zakapturzony włóczęga, ciągnąc za klamkę ile miał sił i przeklinając soczyście zataczał się, żeby w końcu zjechać po schodach na zamarznięty chodnik, ale nikt nie miał zamiaru wpuścić niespodziewanego gościa, bo chociaż tak nakazuje przyzwoitość, Franka ten termin już dawno ominął w użytkowaniu.

Ian nie zachowywał się jak nastoletnia licealistka wymieniając smsy z Mickeyem. Nie chichotał, czytając jego zalotne żarty, bo takowych nie było, ale wszyscy i tak wiedzieli, że był zupełnie nieobecny przy stole. Był tylko on i jego telefon, zamknięci w swoim świecie.

_Mandy nawija o wymknięciu się do Lipa._

_Co w tym złego?_

_Naprawdę sądzisz, że chcę zostać sam z Terrym, Iggym i Joeyem?_

_To przyjdź do nas, mamy dużo jedzenia :)_

_Chciałbyś, Gallagher. Żebyś mógł mnie obmacywać pod stołem?_

_Jeśli byś nie protestował…_

- Lip, Mandy zamierza przyjść. – powiadomił brata, odrywając się na chwilę od telefonu, przez dłuższy brak odpowiedzi od Mickeya.

- Jezu, czy ona nie ma własnego domu.

- Nie bądź dupkiem, ich ojciec wrócił z więzienia. – Ian miał wrażenie, że oboje z bratem mają przed oczami to samo wydarzenie, w Lipie jakby coś drgnęło, ledwo zauważalnie się wzdrygnął i skrzywił. Nawet jeśli nie był do końca przekonany, do tego, co właściwie robi teraz z Mandy, to już na pewno nie pozwoliłby jej spędzić nocy w domu z nawalonym Terrym, który znowu pomyliłby ją z jej matką. Chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się i niepewnie weszła przez nie Mandy, uśmiechając się szeroko na widok Lipa. Porwała ze stołu kawałek pizzy i udała się od razu na górę, jeszcze oscentacyjniej niż zwykle dając do zrozumienia, co będą teraz robić.

- Cholera, Fi. Masz…

- Szafka nocna, dolna szuflada. – odparła od razu, nie potrzebowała słyszeć dalszej części.

- Dzięki. Prezenty dla Was są pod choinką, możecie je rozpakować później.

Ian już od dłuższego czasu nie dostał odpowiedzi od Mickeya, więc próbował napisać coś odpowiedniego na przełamanie ciszy, wciąż kasując to, co napisał, bo nic nie pasowało. Jednak zachowywał się jak zakochana nastolatka. Kevin zaczął z nim rozmawiać i zapomniał o telefonie trzymanym w ręce, który przypomniał o sobie dopiero pół godziny później wibrując cicho w jego dłoni.

_Wszyscy zalani, będę za 5 minut. _

_Jesteś chętny na macanki pod stołem?_

_Zamknij się, Gallagher. Spotkamy się na tyłach twojego domu. _

Wstał od stołu, dziękując za kolację i poszedł szybko do łazienki, by umyć zęby. Coraz bardziej się pogrąża, idąc śladami zakochanej licealistki. Schodząc po schodach usłyszał jakiś komentarz Kevina, na temat Numerko Pociągu, jakkolwiek absurdalnie, by to nie brzmiało.

Na tyłach wciśnięty w róg najbardziej jak się dało stał zakapturzony Mickey, wydychając dym z papierosa i robiąc z niego kółka.

- Co tak długo, moja dupa tu zamarza. Malowałeś się, czy co? – wyrzucił papieros na śnieg i ściągnął kaptur, który za bardzo ograniczał mu widzenie zbyt wysokiego rudzielca.

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. – odparł i wycisnął na ustach Mickeya szybkiego całusa.

- O, to teraz będziemy się zachowywać, jak jakaś para pedałów?

- Nie sądzisz, że jest trochę za zimno na numerki na dworze? Możemy po prostu wejść do mnie, nikt raczej nie zauważy jak wejdziemy tyłem…

- A jutro zjemy wspólne śniadanie z twoją rodzinką? Nie ma szans, Gallagher. Poza tym, nie przyszedłem jebać się na mrozie. – wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki małe, kwadratowe pudełeczko i wcisnął je w rękę Iana – Ukradłem to, więc nie jest to żaden prezent, żebyś sobie niczego nie pomyślał.

- A ja niczego nie mam, nie spodziewałem się, że jesteśmy już na tym etapie.

- Jak już powiedziałem, to nie jest prezent. Po prostu to otwórz i daj mi wrócić do domu. Cholernie marznie mi tu dupa. – ręka Iana zeszła w dół poniżej pleców bruneta i mocno ścisnęła pośladek.

- Nadal marznie? – zapytał z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy. Mickey obdarował go „tym spojrzeniem" i skupił swoją uwagę na paczuszce, które rudowłosy nadal nie odpakował.

- Czy możesz po prostu to otworzyć? – Ian chwilę mocował się z otwarciem nim wyciągnął metalową blaszkę na kulkowym wisiorku.

- Czy ty…

- Nosicie w tym swoim wojsku ten metalowy szajs, więc… - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo zamknęły go wargi Iana, które wycisnęły długi pocałunek na jego spierzchniętych ustach.

- Dziękuję. – szepnął cicho w jego wargi, mieszając ich oddechy ze sobą. Jego oczy aż promieniały przez szeroki uśmiech i autentyczny zachwyt.

- Tylko mi się tu nie rozklejaj, Gallagher.

- Wiesz, że danie mi nieśmiertelnika to najgejowszy prezent jaki mogłeś mi sprawić? – zapytał, wciąż uśmiechając się w ten głupkowaty sposób i przysuwając się kolejne centymetry bliżej tak, że dzieliła ich teraz tylko warstwa ubrań.

- To tylko kawał blachy, jakim cudem może być gejowskie? – Ian odsunął kawałek szalika bruneta, by dostać się do jego szyi i obdarować ją kilkoma krótkimi pocałunkami. Czuł jak Mickey drży pod każdym dotykiem jego warg, a jego ciało napinało się w ten znajomy sposób.

- Czy wiesz, że… - z każdym urwanym zdaniem schodził w dół jego szyi, aż do obojczyków – to zazwyczaj dziewczyny dają swoim facetom nieśmiertelniki, kiedy wyruszają na wojnę. – zaśmiał się krótko w jego obojczyk i spojrzał na niego z tym głupkowatym uśmiechem. – Czyli nie dość, że nas związałeś, to jeszcze zrobiłeś z siebie zatroskaną panienkę.

- Wal się, Gallagher. Możesz być pewny, że już w życiu nie poświęcę dla ciebie czasu na ten prezentowy szajs. – Ian zjechał ręką do rozporka Mickeya i wyszczerzył się pod dotykiem tego, co poczuł pod swoją dłonią.

- Zwarty i gotowy, huh? – nie czekając na odpowiedź złapał rękę bruneta i pociągnął go za sobą. Na ich podwórku wciąż stał zaparkowany tam od kilku lat van, w którym może jakoś specjalnie ciepło nie było, ale na pewno cieplej niż na dworze. Spędzili tam niecałą godzinę, trzęsąc się z zimna i wzajemnie próbując się ogrzać.

- Ostatni taki raz, Ian. Ciesz się, że są cholerne święta. – Mickey odprowadził go pod drzwi i upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu sam z siebie pocałował rudowłosego, długo i namiętnie. Z myślą, że Ian zapamięta to do czasu, kiedy będą mogli się spotkać. Wyciągnął z jego kieszeni nieśmiertelnik i przełożył mu przez głowę, wsuwając go pod jego kurtkę i przyklepując miejsce, gdzie powinien się znaleźć.

- Wesołych świąt, Mick i dziękuję za prezent.

- Jak tam chcesz. Widzimy się w pracy. – Ian odprowadził go wzrokiem, aż do końca ulicy, gdzie zniknął za rogiem. Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wszedł do domu, który już opanowały ciemności, a wszyscy jego domownicy udali się do łóżek. Rudowłosy ściągnął kurtkę i usiadł na kanapie obracając w dłoniach swój nowy nabytek. Zapalił lampkę, która stała na stoliku i przyjrzał się dokładniej blaszce. Było wybite na niej jego imię i nazwisko oraz adres. Nie żeby tylko takie informacje powinny się znaleźć na nieśmiertelniku, ale Ian nie zamierzał narzekać. To i tak był najlepszy i najbardziej osobisty prezent jaki w życiu dostał. Uśmiechał się sam do siebie, kiedy wyczuł pod palcami wgłębienie po drugiej stronie blaszki, którego nie powinno tam być. Malutki defekt, którego w życiu, by nie dostrzegł, gdyby nie trzymał jej tak kurczowo w ręce. W metalu wyryta była literka, samotna literka, która wywołała na jego twarzy jeszcze szerszy uśmiech mimo, że myślał, że już bardziej wyszczerzyć się nie da.

- Ukradłeś to, co Mick? – wyszeptał do blaszki obrysowując palcem wgłębienie tworzące tak wiążącą literę „M". Literę, która miała być jego własnym „Kocham cię" bez konieczności mówienia tego i Ianowi zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało. Ma dowód trwalszy niż słowa.


End file.
